I Need You In My Life
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: Semma One-Shot ! Set after 'Time Stands Still' ! Totally sappy ! Enjoy !


**Just a quick one-shot ! Semma all the way ! Set just after the shooting! Totally sappy ! :) xoxo Enjoy !**

Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a moment, she wanted to leave. What was she doing here anyways? Sean lived with Ellie now, what was she thinking? She wasn't thinking with her head at all. She was thinking with her heart. She still loved Sean Cameron and that wasn't about to change. It had taken her to be at gunpoint for her to realize this but she finally did. She went to turn and walk away but the door opened. Ellie had suitcases in her hands and a tear streaked face. "Emma? Oh my gosh Sean. Is it her? That's why! I'm leaving. I never want to talk to you again."

Ellie took off down the stairs with her stuff and Sean stood in the doorway. He looked at Emma, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. Well I do but I'm not sure this is right," Emma said turning to leave. Sean's hand caught her arm and spun her back around. He crashed his lips to hers and pulled away. They were both breathless.

"Em, it's right," Sean said pulling her inside. He knew and she didn't even have to tell him and the best part was she knew he felt the same.

"Sean-" her words were cut off by his mouth on hers. She jumped up and tangled her legs around his waist and he supported her. She ran her finger into his hair. He took a step and Emma's back was firmly against the wall. She broke away for air and looked him in the eyes, "It's okay."

Sean held her close and carried them off to his room. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her for a moment taking her in. Sean could hardly believe it was his Emma in front of him now. She pulled him as close as she could and kissed him deeply. She let his hands remove her dress. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She removed his shirt and looked at his perfect chest. He flipped them over putting her on top. She kissed down his neck and his chest. As she worked her way back up her hands fumbled with his jeans. She got them off and kissed his mouth passionately. She needed Sean forever. She could never let him go again.

Sean removed Emma's panties and his own boxers. He flipped them again putting her underneath of him. He positioned himself and pushed into her.

Emma screamed his name and arched her back. He pumped harder and fast. They were both breathless and collapsed side by side afterward. "Emma, was that your first time?"

She snuggled in close and giggled, "No, my second time. The first time was last summer with Chris. It was the reason he dumped me."

"Oh really? How did that happen because that was amazing," Sean asked in a light tone.

"Um, well you see we were um you know and I well, um, kind of, uh, screamed someone else's name," Emma said being totally embarrassed.

Sean burst out laughing but quickly controlled himself realizing how embarrassed she was feeling, "Okay, who's name did you scream?"

She rolled out of his arms and dug her face in the pillow. "Oh my gosh Emma, you didn't?!" Sean realized she must have screamed his name. He say up in bed.

She sat up next to him pulling a sheet up with her to cover herself, "I did. Yeah, laugh all you want. I had sex with Chris and yelled your name."

Sean collapsed back onto his back laughing uncontrollably. She glared at him. She clearly didn't find it at all funny.

"Okay, Babe, I'm sorry. It's funny alright. In the past I called Ellie Emma a few times," Sean said hugging Emma.

Emma smiled into his chest, "Did you just call me Babe?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I did, Babe." He used it intentionally this time and smiled. They both did.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "So what was that with Ellie?" So what, Emma was curious. Ellie had mentioned something about her and Emma had a right to know.

"Oh, um, I broke up with Ellie. I told her I didn't love her. I love someone else," Sean said laying down with Emma in his arms.

"That's rough," Emma said.

"Not so much if you are the person I love," Sean said with a shrug.

"Yeah well, it was rough for her. I'm sure I only made things worse by being on your doorstep," Emma said in a regretful tone.

"Em, you were right to show up. I need you in my life, we balance each other out. You did nothing wrong by coming here," Sean said trying to reason with her.

"Say that again," Emma smiled.

"You did nothing wrong by coming here," Sean said again.

"No before that," Emma said referring to when he said he needed her in his life. Truth was she needed him too, but she wasn't sure she was going to admit that.

"I need you in my life Emma, I really do," He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Wow, I can not believe you just admitted that," Emma said in disbelief.

"Yeah well I drove you away once because I couldn't say what I meant, I'm not about to let the love of my life walk away again because I didn't tell you what you mean to me," Sean said in complete seriousness.

"What did you just say?" Emma turned to face Sean.

"I love you Emma Nelson. I always have, I always will," Sean said kissing her lightly.

"Sean, I love you too," She said with a smile.

"So Emma, would you care to tell me what you were doing on my door step?" Sean asked curiously.

"Um, actually I came here only subconsciously. I went for a walk and was thinking about how dumb it was that it took me to be at gunpoint and thinking you were dead for a moment to realize how I felt. I guess I ended up here because of that," Emma said her eyes stinging with tears and her voice shaking a little.

"Well, I'm here and your here and everything is okay. I love you and you love me. I'm never letting you go again and I would most certainly jump in harm's way for you any day," Sean said holding her as close as he could.

She let on tear fall down her face and she wiped it away quickly, "You saved my life, I can never repay you for that."

"Emma Nelson, just you being here and loving me back is beyond what I could ever ask for," Sean said kissing her head.

"I love you more than you will ever know Sean," Emma said.

"I love you that much more," Sean said back. The peace within them both had finally been restored.


End file.
